FateMiseria
by RoSeLapucell
Summary: Holy Grail War perang antara 7 Magi, yang masing-masing memanggil para pahlawan dari masa lalu ataupun masa depan untuk mendapatkan Holy Grail. Dan ini lah kisah Nash, seorang Magi yang tanpa sengaja ikut serta dalam perang itu.


**Fate/Miseria**

**Fate Series © Type-Moon**

**Original Story & Original Character © Revist**

**Publicated on FFn by: RoSeLapucell**

Prolog

Tombak yang terbuat dari emas itu melesat dengan cepat, yang bisa terlihat dengan mataku hanyalah kilatan emas yang melaju dengan sangat cepat, aku berusaha menghindar meloncat ke samping kiriku. Namun gerakan tombak itu berubah mengikuti tubuhku, sedetik kemudian yang aku sadari hanyalah sesuatu yang lengket, cair dan kental membasahi tubuhku, tombak itu menembus badanku.

"Meleset ya, padahal aku mengincar jantungmu. Tapi, sudahlah akhirnya sama saja toh," lelaki tua yang memegang tombak itu tampak kecewa karena tidak bisa membunuhku dengan 1 seranggan.

Kakiku mulai lemas, kepalaku pusing dan penglihatanku mulai rabun, jika bukan karena tombak yang menahan badanku mungkin aku sudah tergeletak di tanah. Aku memegang badan tombak itu dan berusaha mengeluarkannya dari dadaku, namun usahaku sia-sia. Tenagaku hampir tidak ada lagi untuk bergerak, aku akan mati dalam beberapa menit lagi, darah yang keluar dari tubuhku terlalu banyak.

Mati mati mati mati, kata-kata itu terus terulang dalam pikiranku.

"Siapa...? siapa kau? kenapa kau menyarangku?" dengan susah payah aku menayakan hal itu, memandang kearah lelaki tua itu.

"Hahaha," dia tertawa, dan terlihat menikmati hal ini. Mata kanannya yang merah bagaikan darah memandangku dan seolah merendahkanku dengan tatapannya, sementara mata kirinya ditutup oleh benda aneh yang terbuat dari emas. Tampaknya mata kirinya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi karena itu dia menutupnya. Rambut putih panjang yang sedikit menutupi mukanya membuatku terganggu entah kenapa.

" Maaf, nak. Anggap saja kau sedang sial, _Master_ku tidak punya mana yang cukup untuk di berikan padaku. Dan perang suci itu pun belum dimulai, karena itu dia menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan mana dengan cara mengambilnya dari manusia, dengan kata lain aku di perintahkan untuk membunuh dan mengambil jiwamu untuk aku makan,"

" Jujur saja aku, berpikir tidak akan mendapatkan mangsa malam ini. Akibat aksiku beberapa minggu ini yang mungkin berlebihan. Tampaknya orang-orang mulai takut untuk keluar terlalu malam,"

Tunggu, dia bilang aksiku ? Beberapa minggu ini memang berita dipenuhi dengan ditemukannya mayat korban pembunuhan yang tidak jelas apa motif atau tujuannya.

"Jangan-jangan, kau pelaku dari semua pemubunuhan yang terjadi?!" teriakku.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat tanpa emosi, seolah-olah nyawa 19 orang yang mati itu tidak ada harganya. "Kau sudah cukup menghiburkan malam ini. Sebaiknya kau segera mati, jika tidak kau akan tersiksa lebih lama," dia pun menarik tombaknya dengan sangat kasar. Dengan segera, aku roboh bersimbah darahku sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" ujarku pelan, tenagaku sudah habis, pengelihatanku semakin kabur, aku akan mati, aku tahu itu. Tidak mungkin aku selamat setelah kehilangan darah sebanyak ini, seperti katanya mungkin lebih baik aku mati dengan begitu aku tidak akan tersiksa lebih lama lagi.

Aku, aku... tidak! TIDAK! Pikiran bodoh itu harus aku buang jauh-jauh! Seolah tidak pernah terpikir olehku, aku tidak boleh mati, tidak pada saat ini! Sebelum... sebelum janji itu aku tepati!

Aku mengerakan tanganku ke bawah dadaku. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa di tubuhku, aku mendorong aspal itu dengan susah payah. Rasa sakit di dadaku semakin terasa sesak. Semakin kuat aku mendorong dan mengerahkan tenagaku, luka itu semakin terasa sakit seolah terkoyak dan melebar. Dadaku bagaikan diiris-iris oleh pisau, rasa sakit yang tak bisa di ungkapkan.

"ARRRRRGGGGGG!" teriakku, aku berhasil berdiri. Tanganku memegang tembok pembatas rumah yang ada di sampingku, untuk menjaga keseimbang tubuhku. Lelaki tua itu kembali memandangku, dia melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya dan terseyum puas. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya puas, namun aku merasa dia tampak senang karena mangsanya tidak mati semudah itu, mungkin baginya semakin sulit mangsanya mati terbunuh akan semakin menyenangkan, apa kah hal yang sama juga terjadi pada korban-korbannya selain aku?

"Kau lebih memilih bangkit dan melawan penderitaan dari pada mati, aku salut pada keberanianmu, nak. Siapa namamu?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku hanya diam memandangnya dengan rasa benci yang mendalam.

"Tidak mau menjawab ya, baiklah sesuai adat negeri ini. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Odin, sang Raja Valhalla. Sering disebut juga _Father of the God's_. Dalam _Holy Grail War_ kali ini, aku terpilih sebagai sebagai seorang _Rider_,"

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang mendengar ucapan lelaki tua yang mengaku bernama Odin, hampir tidak dapat aku percaya. Dia mengaku sebagai Odin? Odin yang itu? Sang pencipta dunia pada legenda bangsa Nordik, omong kosong macam apa itu?!

" Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin dewa itu ada! Jika pun ada, kau seharusnya sudah mati saat _Ragnarok_, kan?" bantahku.

" Ya, aku sudah mati terbunuh akibat serigala itu. Namun, _Holy Grail_ menghidupkanku kembali dan menawarkan ku untuk ikut serta dalam perang ini. Dan pemenangnya akan mendapatkan apapun yang dia minta,"

Holy Grail, cerita itu cukup terkenal di kalangan para _Magi_. Sebagai anak seorang Magi, aku pernah mendengar cerita itu dari ayahku. Sebuah '_omnipoten_' yang mengandung kekuatan tanpa batas, dan dapat melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan jika memilikinya.

Kalau benar yang dia maksud dengan Holy Grail adalah Holy Grailyang itu, berarti Holy Grail war sudah akan di mulai kembali. Maka semua ucapannya masuk akal.

" Begitu ya," nafasku terasa berat, luka ini semakin membebaniku.

" Kau tampak mengerti tentang Holy Grail ini, nak. Apa kau seorang magi?" dia bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran, aku tau dari nada bicaranya.

"Sayangnya tidak, aku anak kedua dari keluargaku. Kau tau kan, hanya anak pertama lah yang berhak mewarisi _Magic Circuit_, karena itu juga lah aku dibuang oleh keluargaku ke kota ini," ekspresi muka Odin berubah, seolah dia bersimpati padaku.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau merasa kasihan padaku setelah mendegarnya," jujur saja, aku sangat tidak suka di kasihani. Hal itu membuatku merasa direndahkan, apa lagi tatapan matanya itu, membuatku merasa sangat hina.

Dia tertawa kecil, "Baiklah nak, aku tidak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama denganmu. Sekarang matilah dengan tenang, jujur saja aku menyukai orang sepertimu, namun aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang mengetahui nama ku hidup terlalu lama,"

Tampaknya kali ini aku akan benar-benar mati, aku sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk menghindar, dan aku tidak punya senjata atau kekuatan untuk melawannya. Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanya lah memejamkan mataku.

"Sudah siap mati ya nak, untuk menghargai perjuangmu akan aku gunakan salah satu _Noble Phantasm_ku... GUNGNIR!"

Sekian detik setelah dia mengatakan kalimat itu, energi yang sangat kuat terlepas dari arahnya. Bagaikan angin yang berhembus dengan sangat kencang, tubuhku terdorong beberapa centi ke belakang. Dengan rasa ingin tahu, aku pu membuka mataku.

Tombak berwarna emas miliknya mengeluarkan sinar yang sesuai dengan warnanya dan menyilaukan mata, dengan tangan kiriku, aku berusaha menghalangi sinarnya yang menyakitkan mata itu.

" Banggalah pada dirimu nak, kau orang pertama yang mengetahui namaku, dan merasakan Noble Phantasmku!" dari ucapannya aku dapat menebak, yang dia lakukan saat ini adalah menggunakan teknik atau jurus rahasianya yang sudah pasti akan berdampak sangat fatal.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lolos.

Hanya keajaiban yang dapat menolongku.

Odin tampak bersiap melempar tombaknya padaku, jarak kami sekitar 21 meter. Melihat kekuatannya dan fakta bahwa dia bukan manusia, tampaknya lemparannya akan mengenaiku dalam waktu kurang dari 2 detik.

"HARGGGG!" dia melempar tombaknya, kekuatan yang dihasilkannya sangat kuat. Tembok dan aspal jalanan yang di lewatinya hancur, hanya menyisakan serpihan-serpihan batu kecil yang merupakan bekas dari tembok dan aspal jalanan itu.

Gungnir, legenda mengatakan tombak yang merupakan senjata favorit Odin tersebut terbuat dari berbagai mineral dan juga Mihtril. Batu mineral legendaris yang dikatakan sebagai mineral yang terkuat dari segalanya, dan juga legenda mengatakan tombak itu akan mengejar mangsanya kemanapun dia pergi dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum mengenai mangsanya. Jadi bagaimanapun juga percuma aku berusaha lari dengan kondisi seperti ini. Aku menutup mataku, siap menerima kematian yang akan datang menghampiriku.

5 detik sudah lewat, apa aku sudah mati ?

Tidak, rasa sakit di dadaku masih ada dan semakin terasa lebih sakit. Itu membuktikan aku masih hidup, tapi bukankah seharusnya aku sudah mati.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hah?!" sunguh mengejutkan, napasku terhenti beberapa detik.

Tombak itu di hentikan tidak lebih tepatnya di paksa berhenti, hanya beberapa centi sebelum mengenai kepalaku. Tetapi tombak itu di hentikan oleh seorang wanita, ya tidak salah lagi wanita.

Tubuhnya lebih kecil dariku, dan sedikit lebih pendek. Rambut keemasannya yang begitu cantik dan sangat cocok dengan wajahnya, mata birunya yang jernih menggambarkan bahwa dia orang yg berhati baik.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang lembut, senyumannya padaku membuat rasa takut, cemas dan semua kegelisahan yang ada dalam diriku lenyap begitu saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku hanya menganguk, dia tersenyum kembali, dia menjauhkan tombak itu dariku. Namun semakin dijauhkan, tombak itu memberi perlawanan yang semakin kuat.

"jadi kau memberikan sihir pada tombak ini, dengan begitu benda ini mampu mengejar targetnya sendiri hanya dengan kau perintahkan,"

Odin tampak kaget, melihat perubahan ekspresi Odin, aku dapat menduga wanita ini salah satu dari 7 orang _Servant_.

Wanita itu nampak mengalirkan mana kedalam tombak itu. Tidak lama setelah itu, tombak tersebut berhenti memberikan perlawanan, lalu dia melemparkannya pada pemiliknya.

Odin menangkapnya dengan tangan kanannya "kenapa kau kembalikan? Bukan kah kau lebih diuntungkan jika menyerangku tanpa senjata?" tanya Odin.

"aku sudah bersumpah pada tuhan untuk tidak menyerang mereka yang tidak bersenjata dan tidak memberikan perlawanan" jawaban yang tegas dan berwibawa.

Wanita itu mendatangiku, tangannya memegang dadaku, tepat di lukaku. Rasa sakit itu tertupi oleh sentuhan lembut kulitnya yang putih dan halus dan tentu saja, sebagai laki-laki normal aku menikmatinya.

Hangat, rasa hangat menyelimuti di sekitar lukaku. Perlahan rasa sakit tersebut hilang, dia melapaskan tangannya, dan bekas luka itu hilang sepenuhnya. Luka yang ada di belakang tubuhku pun tampaknya hilang karena aku sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa sakit lagi.

Sihir penyembuhan, melihat tidak ada bekas sama sekali tampaknya bisa di katakan tingkatan sihir wanita ini sangat tinggi.

"Larilah, aku akan melawannya," sebilah pedang muncul dari tangan kananya, memiliki panjang sekitar 115 centi meter. Dengan kedua tangannya, dia memegang pedang itu dan bersiap melawan Odin.

"Kau _Saber_, kan?" tanya Odin.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat, tampaknya Saber sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk berbicara, dia hanya ingin mengalahkan Odin.

"Baiklah aku akan melayanimu" Odin juga bersiap untuk bertarung, "Oh, nak," dia memandangku yang berada di belakang Saber.

"Jika kau mau lari, silakan lari. Tapi ingat aku pasti akan membunuhmu, kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku. Aku akan tahu kemanapun kau bersembunyi dan lari, aku pasti akan membunuhmua. Kau tidak akan selamat kecuali kau memilik servant sendiri untuk melindungimu,"

"Jangan harap" Saber menerjangnya tanpa memberi peringatan, jarak 21 meter itu dia lewatinya hanya dengan 1 kali lompatan. Dia mengayunakn pedangnya dengan sangat kuat, Odin dapat menangkisnya dengan badan tombaknya sebelum pedang Saber mengenainya.

Saber tidak diam begitu saja, dia mengayunkan pedangnya kembali dan mengincar bagian pingang Odin yang dpt di tahan lagi olehnya.

Serangan Saber semakin lama semakin cepat, Odin hanya mampu bertahan dan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas, Saber tampak sangat ahli dan berpengalan dalam menggunakan pedang, aku sangat ingin tahu siapa identitas aslinya

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat lari!" teriakan saber menyadarkanku, tanpa berpikir lagi aku meninggalkan tempat pertarungan itu. Berlari melewati gang sempit dan meninggalkan mereka dalam kegelapan malam.

Shopping District

Aku terus berlari menggingalkan area pertempuran itu, tanpa mempedulikan pandangan beberapa orang yang aku temui di tengah jalan. Bajuku yang compang-camping dan dipenuhi bercak darah memang sangat mencolok, aku jadi ingin tahu apa mereka mengira aku err melakukan pembunuhan atau terlibat perkelahian.

Arg apa yang aku pikiran?! Bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan hal itu, yang terpenting sekarang aku harus pulang kerumahku.

Miyama Chou, daerah perumahan yang terletak di bagian barat kota Fuyuki. Kota Fuyuki sendiri terbagi menjadi 2 bagian akibat dipisahkan oleh sungai besar, satu-satunya cara melewati sungai itu hanyalah dengan melewati jembatan besar yang berada di tengah kota.

Daerah perumahan ini sangat sepi pada malam hari, ditambah lagi dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang terjadi beberapa minggu ini. Kesunyian malam ini lenyap seketika dan terganggu oleh suara langkah kakiku, tidak lama lagi, tidak lama lagi aku selamat rumahku sudah dekat.

Aku berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas secepat mungkin. Membuat jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, luka yang aku terima seluruhnya sembuh tanpa jejak, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Aku memegang dadaku lagi untuk memastikannya, aku berpikir ini mimpi namun darah yg menempel dan kering di pakaian ku langsung menjawab kalo ini kenyataan.

Merasa sudah aman dan jauh dari bahaya, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan pelan, tenaga ku sudah habis berlari sekitar 30 menit sekuat tenaga, aku harus tidur begitu sampai.

Lima menit kemudian, aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahku, rumah bergaya jepang yang bisa di katakan cukup mewah dan errr antik. Aku tinggal di sini bersama kakekku setelah dibuang oleh keluargaku, walau tidak bersama mereka aku sangat bahagia hidup bersama dengan kakek. Namun, beliau meninggal 4 bulan yang lalu. Dokter mengatakan serangan jantung, usia yang mendekati 70 tahun dan bekerja terlalu keras di toko barang antiknya yang tepat berada di samping rumah ini. Sebenarnya masih menyatu dengan rumah dan dapat di masuki dari bagian dalam rumah, sengaja dibuat seperti itu agar tamu rumah dan pengunjung toko tidak bercampur.

"Kwak," jantungku berdetak kencang akibat suara aneh itu, dengan panik aku melihat ke sekelilingku mencari asal suara itu.

"Kwak, kwak," aku menemukannya, seekor gagak dengan 1 mata merah. Dia bertengger di atas kabel listrik yang berada di belakangku, gagak yang aneh, tampaknya mata kirinya buta entah apa sebabnya, dia memandangku hingga akhirnya terbang dan pergi entah kemana.

"Sangat jarang ada gagak di malam hari," tanpa memikirkan hal itu aku membuka kunci rumah dan memasuki rumahku.

Gelap, sunyi, tidak ada hawa kehidupan, aku menghidupakan lampu lorong depan rumah, berjalan menuju ruang yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang makan, mengambil gelas yang berada di rak tempat cuci piring. Air keran itu mengalir dengan kencang dan tanpa aku sadari sudah hampir penuh, aku meminumnya hingga habis.

Pikiranku kosong, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Servant Rider itu, ucapannya masih bisa aku ingat, mencari dan membunuhku. Mungkin, itu terdengar sebagai ancaman belaka, tapi tidak mungkin masternya akan membiarkan aku hidup setelah aku tahu nama aslinya. Mengetahui namanya sama saja dengan mengetahui segala kekuatan dan kelemahan Servant tersebut, tapi berpikir sekuat apapun aku tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk memecahkan masalah ini.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang, bagaimanapun juga aku harus membuka toko besok,"

Setelah kematian kakekku, aku melanjutkan toko tersebut. Ya awalnya aku sangat cangung dan mengalami beberapa kesulitan dalam mencari barang yang diminta pembeli, namun seiring waktu aku mampu beradaptasi.

Tunggu, jika tidak salah kakek pernah berbicara tentang Holy Grail War. Aku menggunakan semua sel-sel di otakku untuk mengingatnya namun hasilnya sia-sia, berpikir tidak ada lagi yang dapat aku lakukan aku menuju kamarku, rasa lelah dan kantuk yang mendatangi ku membuatku langsung melompat ke tempat tidur dan terbawa ke alam tidur.

Ini adalah sebuah kisah, seorang lelaki tua yang selalu hidup sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya tewas akibat perselisihan antara keluarga Magi, dan sebagai anak satu-satunya mau tidak mau dia terpaksa menjadi seorang Magi. Melanjutkan garis darah keluarganya yang sudah berdiri ratusan tahun, seperti manusia pada umumnya, lelaki ini akhirnya menikah dengan orang biasa.

Dia berharap dengan menikahi orang biasa yang tidak memiliki darah magi dia bisa hidup normal. Kehidupan para Magi selalu berada di hadapan kematian, dia tidak mau anaknya mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak mau mati menginggalkan anaknya, dia takut, takut kehilangan anak dan istrinya dan juga takut meninggalkan mereka, dia selalu berdoa agar dia terlepas dari kutukan itu.

Suatu hari, anak perempuan satu-satunya dilamar oleh seorang pria. Pria yang berasal dari golongan bangsawan yang ada di Inggris, pria itu sendiri adalah orang yang dipilih anaknya untuk menjadi suaminya. Namun lelaki tua itu sangat kaget, sesuatu yang dia lupakan selama puluhan tahun dan dia pikir tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya, muncul kembali.

Ya pria itu seorang magi, salah satu keluarga magi yang terpandang dan dihormati hampir setara dengan 3 keluarga besar. Lelaki tua itu menolaknya, dia tidak mau anaknya menikahi seorang Magi dan memasuki dunia para Magi, dia menolaknya dia tidak inggin anaknya mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dia alami.

Namun sang anak dan istrinya meninggalkannya, dua orang yang paling dia cintai meninggalkannya. Mereka pergi bersama pria itu, "Aku sudah siap ayah, aku siap melakukan apapun dan mengorbakan segalanya, walau dia magi aku siap aku tidak takut apapun yang terjadi di masa depan nanti," ucap sang anak. Lelaki itu tidak dapat menghentikan keputsan anaknya.

Pada akhirnya, dia sendiri lagi. Ditinggalkan anak dan istrinya, dia mengutuk, dia mengutuk dunia tercipta bersama para Magi, dia mengutuk para Magi, dia mengutuk tuhan, dan akhirnya dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, dia nyaris lupa pada anak dan istrinya, dia hidup seorang diri dan membuka sebuah toko sambil menekuni ketertarikannya akan sejarah-sejarah dan barang-barang antik. Hingga suatu hari, seoarang anak kecil datang kerumahnya seorang diri, anak berusia 6 tahun itu datang ke hadapannya, mukanya mengingatkannya pada anak perempuannya yang sudah pergi dan nyaris dia lupakan, anak itu membawa sebuah surat.

_Ayah, bagaimana kabarmu, sudah 13 tahun berlalu sejak kita berpisah, ibu sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, dia menangis karena ayah tidak ada di sampingnya. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi dia sangat malu atas apa yang dia perbuat. Aku sudah memiliki 2 orang anak laki-laki, dan yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanmu adalah anak keduaku.  
Namun keluarga suamiku menolak keberadaannya, dia berhak tinggal disana namun tidak berhak memanggil ayah atau kakaknya dengan sebutan ayah dan kakak. Dia sama sekali tidak di perlakukan sebagai mana mestinya, mereka bilang kepala keluarga hanya boleh memiliki satu anak. Dan anak kedua dan seterusnya dianggap tidak pernah lahir, karena itu aku mengirimnya ke tempatmu ayah. Aku tidak boleh ikut untuk mengantarnya, aku harap dia bisa sampai dengan selamat, tolong rawat dia ayah, dan sayangi dia sebagai mana engaku menyangiku.  
Lalu maafkan aku ayah, aku menyesali perbuatanku dulu. _

Surat itu menghancurkan hatinya, hal yang dia takuti terjadi pada anaknya. Dia memeluk anak kecil itu dan menangis bagaikan anak yang kehilangan ibunya, dia tidak inggin hal ini terjadi, pada siapun, dan anak-anak tidak berdosa yang terlahir di keluarga penyihir. Dia bersumpah untuk melenyapakan "hukum magi" tersebut, untuk itu dia menghabiskan hidupnya untuk persiapan Holy Grail War, dan meminta hal itu.

"Ini adalah sebuah _Relic_, yang dipakai oleh seorang raja untuk melindungi rakyat dan kotanya dari serangan bangsa asing. Walau tahu akan kalah dia tidak menyerah, walau tahu akan mati dia tidak mundur, dia berdiri di garis paling depan. Walau akhirnya dia mati dia bisa melindungi rakyat, dan dalam Holy Grail War yang akan datang, aku akan menjadikannya Servantku,"

Dering jam beker membangunkanku, aku mematikannya, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ya…, benar aku ingat sekarang, kakek ingin mengikuti Holy Grail War, dan dia menyimpan sebuah Relic yang akan dia gunakan untuk memanggil Servant. Benar! Jika aku memanggil servant itu, dan mengikuti Holy grail War ini, aku akan di lindungi dan juga bisa menghentikan pembunuhan seperti yang dilakukan Rider.

Prolog End

**Hello minnasan, nama saya RoSeLapucell.**

**Seperti yang saya tulis di atas, saya bukanlah author asli dari cerita ini.**

**Saya hanya disuruh (baca: dipaksa) oleh sang author untuk mempublikasikannya di sini.**

**Sebenarnya sih, dia udah ngepublikasikan fanfic ini di sebuah forum. **

**Tapisayatetapdipaksabuatngep ublikasiinifanficdisini.**

**Walaupun sudah saya edit sana-sini, kalau masih ada typo atau sejenisnya, mohon dimaklumi.**

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fanfic ini dan jika berkenan mohon direview.**


End file.
